1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image generation technology in an image capturing system in which an image capturing unit and a display unit are separated.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-106621, filed May 20, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, smartphones have become widespread. Accordingly, when shooting is performed by a digital camera, a user can freely experience a remote live view function by controlling the digital camera while checking a live view video in the smartphone.
A size of an image output by an image capturing device such as the digital camera is different from a size of an image capable of being displayed by a display device of the smartphone or the like, and it is desirable to use the image capturing device capable of outputting an image suitable for the display device. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-60975 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1), a captured image communication system including a camera capable of automatically acquiring the number of vertical pixels and the number of horizontal pixels of a display device and capturing an image suitable for the display device and the display device configured to display the image captured by the camera is disclosed.